


Blind

by AnnieHolmesWatson



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutilation, Rating May Change, Wade Has Issues, ahahahah more angst, but who doesnt?
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHolmesWatson/pseuds/AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele estava nas tuas mãos. O sangue era imenso. Ele não respirava. E parecia que o fator de cura não estava a funcionar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sangue

_Sabias que ele não era uma pessoa como as outras. Mas deixaste a situação avançar. Tu sabias que ele estava quebrado, mas mesmo assim deste por ti a brincar com palavras e a responder as suas insinuações. Deixaste que ele entrasse no teu espaço pessoal mas o pior de tudo e que entraste no dele. Ele baixou as paredes altas da sua proteção e confiou em ti levando á primeira vez que ele levantou a mascara até ao nariz, deixando ver o queixo e lábios. Mas mesmo assim não olhou para ti de frente. Fitava os pés. Logo não te apercebeste da importância de tal gesto. Mas hoje apetece-te bater com a cabeça na parede._

*

Ele estava nas suas mãos. O sangue era imenso. Ele não respirava. E parecia que o fator de cura não estava a funcionar. Peter tinha vontade de gritar.

*

_A voz dele era grave e as vezes falava alto, respondendo a vozes invisíveis, e o raciocínio dele era demasiado rápido, ele mudava de assunto com uma velocidade impressionável, saltitava entre assuntos se não se estivesse atento, iria ser uma confusão maior ainda. Reviravas o olhar quando ele fazia insinuações de cariz sexual. E chegavas mesmo a maltrata-lo com palavras, e a recusar cooperar com ele. Afinal era um mercenário. E não podia ser levado a serio, certo?_

_Certo?_

_Devias ter pensado nisso naquela noite. Naquela noite em que dele descobriu a tua identidade, naquela noite em que ele te confrontou e disse que pensava que eras mais velho. Ficaste chateado, mas não abaixaste a cabeça. Ficaste com medo que ele vendesse a tua identidade. Afinal ele era um mercenário. Não lhe admitiste, mas ficaste chocado quando ele te estendeu a mão enluvada e disse numa voz calorosa:_

_– Wilson, Wade Wilson…esta saiu á Bond… até tirava a mascara, mas hoje não é um bom dia… ou uma boa noite tendo em conta que é noite… e…- ele continuou a dizer coisas. Ficaste estupefacto, a olhar para o rosto tapado dele. _

* 

Ele não parava de sangrar. Peter repetia o nome dele baixinho, como um mantra, enquanto lhe puxa pela mascara, ele tinha o peito e parte do rosto desfeitos. No lugar dos olhos nada, tinhas a orbitas vazias. Sangrava por tudo o que era sítio. Peter sentia-se minúsculo, e as lagrimas não paravam de descer, caindo sobre Wade. Continuava a repetir o nome dele. “O que foste fazer…” murmura soluçando desolado. Inclina-se sobre ele, abraçando o corpo praticamente morto e encostando-o ao seu peito não se importando com o sangue. 

*

_ Devias ter pensado nas consequências quando o deixaste oferecer-te um cachorro quente. A verdade é que era uma noite fria. Tinhas acabado a patrulha e deste por ti a comer um cachorro quente, cheíssimo de molhos, sentado junto a ele na beira de um arranha-céus. A conversa fluía bem. Ele parecia mais concentrado que o normal. Vocês riram juntos, tu das piadas dele e ele das tuas, reparaste que ele ficou surpreendido e agradado com o teu á vontade. Acabaste de comer, e fitaste a zona que ele tinha descoberto. Não estava muito marcada naquele dia. Os lábios dele pareciam mais macios que o normal. Wade acabou de comer limpando a boca com a parte de trás da mão. Pensaste duas vezes antes de perguntar e arrependeste-te assim que as palavras saíram de teus lábios:  _

_ – Hoje as tuas cicatrizes não estão muito mal... Pois não?  _

_ Ele hesitou, lábios fazendo uma linha tensa.  _

_ – Hoje quase não tenho dores…- Acabou por responder numa voz sumida. Ficaste em silêncio. Por essa não esperavas. Não sabias que ele vivia em agonia. Que o corpo dele vivia em batalha constante com o cancro. Na altura pensavas que ele tinha sobrevivido a um incêndio ou coisa parecida.  _

*

O peito dele começou a inspirar e um alívio tomou conta de Peter. Soluçava de tal maneira que não conseguia controlar. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e apercebeu-se que devia ter piorado tudo, afinal tinha as luvas cheias de sangue. Os olhos dele abrem devagar, ele fecha e abre várias vezes, afinal tinha acabado de os regenerar. Wade fita-o, sem dizer nada. Peter estava a tentar compreender se e ele estava calado por não conseguir falar ou por não querer. 

– Wade…- murmura soluçando. Ele fecha os olhos. 

– Como me encontraste? - A voz rouca dele pergunta baixinho. 

– Estava na vizinhança…- mentiu. Tinhas medo da reação dele. Queria dizer-lhe que tinha entrado pela janela porque queria vê-lo. Mas não teve coragem. 

– Eu disse-te que não te queria ver…- ele disse com voz cansada. Peter morde o lábio com força. As lagrimas ainda não tinham parado. 

*

_ O mal de Wade Wilson saber a tua identidade, era o facto dele facilmente ter a tua morada. Numa noite fria ele apareceu-te a janela. Estava num estado lastimável.  _

_ – Posso ficar no teu sofá? - Ele perguntou. Ficaste estático. Deixaste ele entrar e sentar-se no teu sofá raquítico.  _

_ – Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntaste cordial. Ele abanou a cabeça. Dizendo que regenerava. Pediu desculpas pela confusão, mas tinham-lhe atingido demasiados órgãos vitais e ainda tinha balas dentro de si.  _

_ – Queres que te ajude a tirar as balas? _

_ Ele olhou-te por momentos e aceitou acenando levemente com a cabeça. Acabaram na pequena casa de banho, contigo a escarafunchar nas feridas fundas de Wade. Ele tirou a parte de cima do uniforme. As cicatrizes cobriam tudo o que existia de pele. Quando acabaste ele inspirou fundo, podia ter um fator de cura muito bom, mas sentia o mesmo grau de dor. Vira-te as costas e levanta a mascara ate a testa para molhar o rosto. E nessa altura que lhe vês os olhos pela primeira vez, pelo reflexo do espelho. Não sabias bem o que esperar, mas não esperavas que fossem aquele tom límpido de azul. Ele baixou a mascara com ar constrangido. Tu avanças para ele, viras-o para ti. Ele tinha mais uns dez centímetros que tu, mas não te impediu de lhe levantares a mascara de novo, observando os olhos dele de perto, tocas-lhe nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, eram ásperos. Mas não te matam as borboletas que se tinhas formado no estomago. Não te podias enganar mais, estavas a apaixonar-te por Wade. Hesitas e juntas os lábios ao dele. _

*

A respiração dele faz um ruido estranho e ele inclina-se para tossir sangue. Peter ajuda-o. – Vai te embora Pete… por favor… – O teu rosto… - Peter murmura. – Eu sobrevivo… - Wade passa a mão pelo rosto. – É a minha maldição, baby boy.


	2. Cego

_Mal sabias o que irias despoletar ao beija-lo daquela maneira. Um dos teus braços enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, a tua outra mão agarrava a parte da frente do uniforme dele. Beijaste-o com pressão, sentindo o sabor daquela boca áspera, mordendo o lábio inferior devagar, afastas-te milímetros dele, que mal se tinha movido. Estava agarrado ao lavatório com força, de olhos muito aberto em choque._

_Tentas desculpar-te ao veres como ele está. Ficaste com medo, temeste que tinhas percebido tudo mal. Que tinhas acabado de arruinar uma amizade que, por muito estranha que fosse, prezavas. Mas ele calou-te quando te empurrou para a parede contrária. Aumentando o medo pelo que fizeste, mas ao sentires o corpo dele colado a ti e a sua boca tomar conta da tua, relaxaste, retribuíste o beijo efusivamente. Sentindo as emoções fluírem pelo teu corpo, os calafrios descerem pela tua espinha e as borboletas no estomago transformarem-se em vespas. O sabor dele era uma mistura de café e algo picante, o cheiro da pele dele era inebriante, o calor vindo do corpo dele era bem-vindo. Adoraste sentir a pele dele roçar na tua, quando passaste as unhas pela nuca dele descendo pelas omoplatas, ele gemeu de prazer dentro da tua boca. Deus nunca te tinhas sentido tão excitado. Até que que ele deu um passos atrás. Olhava para ti como se estivesses louco, baixou os olhos com ar inquieto. Ele passou as mãos pela cara e cabeça, parando no pescoço. Mal deste pela posição ridícula que estavas, pregado na parede e mãos e pés, tipo aranha. Wade levanta os olhos fitando-te sério._

_\- O que se passou? – Estranhaste as palavras que lhe saíram da boca. – O que mudou?_

_Não te apetecia falar, agarraste-o pelo colarinho e puxaste-o para ti, ele hesitou, mas avançou, o olhar dele não descolava da tua cara. Meteste o rosto junto ao pescoço dele inspirando, beijaste-o levemente na pele, subindo pelo queixo, quando chegaste aos lábios, beijaste com carinho, puxando o corpo dele impossivelmente mais perto. Querias sentir tudo nele. Tudo._

*

\- Eu pensava que tinha dito claramente que não te queria voltar a ver… - disse Wade com um tom ressentido, agarrando na máscara pronto para a colocar. Peter agarra-lhe nos pulsos. Wade tenta sentar-se, mas o corpo ainda não estava a funcionar como devia.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Peter perguntou tentando equilibrar a voz.

\- Nada. – A resposta foi seca.

\- Nada? Tas coberto de sangue por nada? Estiveste morto durante momentos por nada?

\- Eu disse que não te queria ver. – Wade estava agora sentado. Rosto enterrado nas mãos. Aquilo fez click na cabeça de Peter.

\- Foi por isso que arrancaste os olhos?

Não veio resposta. Peter olhou em volta, uma das catanas estava perto, cheia de sangue. Olhou em volta e viu que havia um rastro de sangue pela casa, nas paredes e chão. Ele tinha feito aquilo ao corpo. Ele tinha-se retalhado com a catana. Peter suspirou.

\- Wade… por que fizeste isto?

\- Eu não te quero ver mais… não… não… _cala-te! Cala-te… não…eu disse não…_

\- Ok… - disse Peter com tom triste, Wade discutia consigo próprio, de momento não valia a pena argumentar.

 

*

 

 

_Tinhas medo. Estavas a envolver-te rápido, talvez demasiado rápido. Tinhas ido a torre dos Avengers. Nem sabias muito bem porquê, quer dizer, saber, até sabias, não sabias era como o explicar a Tony Stark._

_JARVIS explicou-te no elevador que Tony estava na oficina, mas que Bruce Banner estava nos laboratórios e que fora avisado da tua presença. Bruce era uma pessoa acessível e talvez fosse mais fácil falar com ele._

_\- Que surpresa Peter… não estávamos a tua espera… - disse aceitando a tua mão num passa bem. Engonhaste um bocado, falaram de Tony, e Bruce até te deixou espreitar umas experiencias que ele estava a fazer. Mas Banner percebeu que não estavas propriamente interessado em experiencias naquele dia. Custou um bocado mas lá confessaste._

_\- Wade Wilson… estas a falar de Wade Wilson? – Banner hesita, limpando as lentes dos óculos num lenço que tirou do bolso. Ficaste atrapalhado, explicaste que só querias informação._

_\- Tenho-me cruzado com ele… e… queria saber mais dele… - disseste._

_\- Tudo bem… JARVIS metes as pastas de Wade Wilson numa Pen-Drive se faz favor?_

_-_ Está feito senhor _. – Disse a voz suave da Inteligência Artificial. Sorriste, aquilo era tudo muito eficiente. Apostavas que se fosse o Tony Stark que ele te iria infernizar antes de ceder informação. Bruce tirou a pen-drive de uma entrada USB e estendeu-ta._

_\- Peter, por favor tem cuidado… Deadpool é bem instável e perigoso…não te metas de onde não podes sair…_

_\- Eu sei Dr. Banner…eu tenho cuidado. – Respondeste ao aceitar o pequeno objeto da mão de Bruce. Odiavas mentir a quem era bom para ti, mas tinhas a certeza que já não encontravas saída da situação em que estavas._

 

*

 

Ele continuava a conversar sozinho. Peter pensava se estaria a cometer o erro de sua vida. Olhou para Wade que estava agora em silêncio. O ar dele era extremamente concentrado, mordia os lábios como se estivesse a ouvir algo extremamente desagradável, provavelmente estava a ouvir, Peter sabia que as vozes dentro da sua cabeça conseguiam ser muito maldosas ou pior. Até que a voz dele disse muito baixa:

\- Sim, como se fosse verdade…fizemos coisas terríveis, eu sei. Claro que ele se vai embora, claro que foi tudo mentira… _Calem-se! Calem-se_! – Ele envolveu o rosto com as mãos. Peter notou que ele ainda salpicava sangue quando se movia. Wade agarrou a cabeça com força.

– Sim, sim sou patético… - murmurava – chega, _chega_! Sim, sou patético ao ponto de o fazer! Patético ao ponto de me reduzir a nada por ele, de sair da vida dele… - falou um bocado mais alto como se tivesse em dor - …de me matar sabendo que não morro… mas morro aos poucos ao vê-lo feliz sem mim…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem, e adorava saber umas opiniões!


	3. Doi

_A verdade é que tinhas medo de abrir os ficheiros, olhavas para o ecrã do computador com ar de dúvida. Pensavas que talvez a ignorância fosse melhor. A pasta tinha um simples título: Deadpool._

_Não te conseguias decidir, andaste de um lado para outro, fizeste um lanche e viste um episódio de Game of Thrones antes de te decidires a ler a pasta. Quando clicaste na pasta, varias subpastas. Começaste pela última. E foste ficando cada vez mais horrorizado pelo conteúdo do que lias e vias. A primeira pasta foi a última que viste. As lágrimas corriam-te pelo rosto. Mas nada te tinha preparado para as imagens da pasta. Fotos as experiencias na Arma-X. Quase que fechaste a pasta horrorizado._

_Mas um conjunto de fotos chamou-te a atenção. Um homem jovem de cabelos castanho claro sorria para a foto, sorriso fácil, olhos azuis, a sua posição era relaxada. Na próxima foto o mesmo homem, sério, foto só de rosto. Não pudeste deixar de notar como era bonito. Até que finalmente aquelas fotos te fizeram sentido, até te sentiste um bocado estúpido. Aquele homem atraente de sorriso bonito era Wade. Wade antes da maldita Arma-X. Doeu-te o peito. Passou para mais uma foto, Wade tinha um ar torturado, envergonhado, cabelo rapado, só com umas calças de hospital vestidas. Limpaste o rosto das lagrimas que teimavam e correr. Sentias-te mal. Fechaste o computador sem o desligar e jogaste-te para cima da cama. Adormeceste esperando pesadelos._

*

\- Não digas isso Wade… - tentou aproximar-se mais. Wade levantou as mãos quase em modo defensivo. Peter não se moveu. O que fazer para o acalmar? Como chegar até ele naquele momento critico? Não sabia bem o que se passava para além de ele se ter mutilado sem perdão. O que o tinha despoletado daquela maneira? Peter suspirou desalentado. Estava com medo de não saber lidar com a situação.

 

*

_Ouviste movimento, sentado na cadeira estava Wade. Ergueste-te fitando-o, afinal não estavas a espera da visita dele, mas também, nunca o estavas. Ele não estava vestido como Deadpool, tinhas umas normais calças de ganga e um casaco de capuz vestido, o rosto meio escurecido pela sombra, nesse momento sentiste que algo estava mal. Notaste o teu computador ligado. Aguardaste que ele dissesse algo. Como ele continuava em silêncio, decidiste falar, perguntando se ele estava bem._

_\- Estava…vinha perguntar se querias ir comer algo… estavas a dormir… vi o teu portátil ligado e uma Pen Drive com o símbolo dos Avengers ligada..._

_\- Então abriste o portátil… - disseste em tom repreendedor. Wade encolheu os ombros._

_\- E não gostei nada do que vi…_

_\- Invasão de pri…_

_\- Sério, Peter?! – Ficaste quieto quando o ouviste gritar. – Invasão de privacidade quando tens uma Pen cheia de informação sobre mim? Sobre a minha vida e o que passei?_

_Sentiste-te como um verme, fora golpe baixo tentares acusa-lo._

_Wade levantou-se da cadeira._

_\- Ok, abri o portátil quando não devia, mas foi mais forte que eu… quando soube já estava a abrir a Pen… e…- viste-o hesitar. – Porquê Peter?_

_Não sabias bem o que responder. Ele não esperou pela tua resposta. Saiu pela janela. Soltaste um palavrão irritado, só tiveste tempo de agarrar na máscara e nos disparadores de teia para o seguir._

*

 

Peter levantou-se do chão. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentiu a pele ressequida, lembrou-se que devia ter a pele cheia de sangue.

\- Eu vi-te. – Wade murmura subitamente. Peter não reage. Caminha até a casa de banho e deixa a porta aberta. Olhou-se ao espelho, o sangue tinha secado em algumas partes, estava com muito mau aspeto. Lavou o rosto. Limpou-se numa toalha pendurada na maçaneta da porta e voltou a sala. Wade estava no mesmo sítio.

\- Onde me viste?

\- Deixa, não interessa… - murmurou – não, não interessa nada! – Calou-se de repente com ar incomodado.

\- O que as “caixas” te dizem? – Peter estava genuinamente curioso e preocupado. Wade fitou-o com ar de dúvida. Mas acabou por dizer num murmúrio:

\- Uma gosta de ti e a outra não… pelo menos de momento…

 

*

 

_A noite estava fria e a neblina estava a dissipar, correste a cidade a procura dele, acabaste por o encontrar no topo de um prédio velho, sentado na escada de incendio, pernas penduradas. Sentaste-te ao seu lado em silêncio._

_\- Desculpa. Agi mal…aquilo era documentação confidencial e eu meti a pata na poça…_

_\- Viste tudo? – Notaste que a voz dele era controlada e demasiado seria._

_\- Não li tudo… vi por alto, li algumas partes… vi fotos…_

_\- Fotos? – Ele ficou incerto._

_Hesitaste, sabias que aquilo era assunto sério. Tinha de ser tratado como tal. Olhaste em volta e não vendo ninguém por perto tiraste a mascara._

_\- Sim… de ti antes de seres o Deadpool…_

_\- Oh que bom… já sabes o “antes e o depois”…o que é que esperavas em ver na minha ficha Peter?_

_\- Não sei… - foste honesto. Não sabias muito bem o que procuravas, ou o que querias ao ler o ficheiro dele. – Talvez uma prova de que afinal não és assim tão mau como te fazem…_

_Ouviste-o fazer um som reprovador._

_\- Provavelmente sou pior do que me fazem Peter… eu pensava que eramos amigos Spidey..._

_E mais uma vez sentiste-te o pior verme da terra. Mordeste o lábio de vergonha. Não tinhas como te defender, não agiste correto. Ias apagar a Pen Drive._

_\- Para a próxima, pergunta… se eu puder eu respondo… - ele disse, finalmente encarando-te. Acenaste que sim. Tinhas as palavras perdidas na língua. Com tudo o que já tinham passado, vivido e compartilhado…_

_\- Amigos? – Disseste, Wade gelou. – Pensava que já eramos um bocadinho mais que isso…_

_Wade ficou quieto uns momentos e levantou-se das escadas._

_\- Não brinques com a situação Parker… - avisou-te de voz severa, indo-se embora._

*

 

Peter ainda não queria acreditar em como tinha encontrado Wade. Tentava entender o que levava uma pessoa a passar por uma morte dolorosa mesmo sabendo que iria voltar a vida e a realidade que tinha deixado momentos atrás. Sabia que Wade sentia dor. Sabia que ele era um bocado masoquista. Sabia que ele não era a pessoa mais saudável psicologicamente. Mas nada justificava aquilo.

\- Porque te mutilaste?

\- Porque não te quero ver…

\- Não é razão…arrancar os olhos do rosto não é razão…

\- Depende…

\- Wade… o que se passou? Estava tudo bem… porquê a mensagem de já não me queres ver?

\- Porque dói.

\- Dói? – Ficou confuso. – Tens de me dizer o que aconteceu…

\- Sempre soube que era bom demais… tinha estado a espera de acordar…

Peter sentiu-se momentaneamente confuso.

\- O quê? Tinhas estado a espera de acordar do quê? – Hesitou - Acordaste?

\- Sim.

\- Porquê? – Já estava a ficar irritado.

\- Porque vi-te…


	4. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o capitulo chama-se End, mas ainda nao e o fim! ahahah espero q gostem:) (ah! e peço desculpa se houver erros...eu juro q tento corrigir td mas há sempre alguns q escapam!)

 

_Ouviste movimento da janela, o teu alerta-aranha disparou, mas quando viste a bota de Wade entrar pela janela tranquilizaste. A outra bota entrou e ele desceu as pernas pela janela. Não te moveste. Ele parou. Mas entrou no quarto, reparaste que ele tinha as calças do uniforme, mas tinha um casaco vestido e não trazia as catanas, só as armas no cinto. Ele viu-te acordado. Mas nada disse. Levantou a máscara até a testa e ficou a fitar-te. Não conseguiste entender aquele olhar, os olhos dele estavam embaçados. Não falaste. Ele despiu o casaco, para puxar a blusa do uniforme logo de seguida. Sentou se na beira da cama e descalçou as botas. Puxou as mantas e deitou-se atrás de ti, enlaçando-te pela cintura. Ficaram assim longos momentos. Sentias a respiração dele junto ao teu pescoço, era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo começavas a sentir-te inquieto, Wade estava demasiado calado. Viraste-te para ele, abriste a boca para falar, mas ele não deixou, beijou-te devagar, carinhosamente, entrelaçando os dedos nos teus cabelos. As mãos desceram pelas costas e o beijo tornou-se mais exigente. Sentias o coração bater descompassado._

_Aquilo era muito diferente da primeira vez em que se envolveram. Da outra vez nem chegaram a tirar a roupa toda, e ainda ficavas envergonhado por teres ejaculado nas calças, praticamente intocado. Mas naquele momento os toques era diferentes, os beijos era sôfregos, Wade movia-se de forma sensual, mãos passando pela tua pele roupa sendo descartada, deste por ti quase nu debaixo dele, e estavas excitado, demasiado talvez. O raciocínio voara pela janela quando sentiste a mão dele a acariciar-te por cima da roupa interior._

_\- Quero-te tanto…_

_Mal reconheceste a voz de Wade de tão baixa e rouca que estava. Vacilaste, mas inclinaste-te na cama abrindo a última gaveta da mesa cabeceira, e meteste um pequeno frasco de lubrificante na mão dele. Wade encarou-te uns momentos, olhou para o frasco e fez um meio sorriso, pousou-o em cima da cama e beijou-te de novo._

_Sentiste toda a razão deixar-te, o mundo deixou de ser importante. Sentias a respiração de Wade pelo teu corpo, descendo lentamente, estremeces quando sentes o molhado da boca dele sobre a tua roupa interior. Inspiras profundamente. Sentes ele puxar-te os boxers, segues-o com o olhar. Wade desliza-te a roupa pelas pernas atirando-a para o chão, ele engole em seco. Toma-te em sua boca sugando a pele, movendo a língua de um modo que te faz gemer. Ele continua cada vez com mais fervor, entras num estado de incoerência que mal te apercebes dos ruídos que te saem pela boca. Olhas para ele e tal visão faz-te revirar o olhar de prazer, mordes o lábio com força, tinhas a certeza que iria ficar marcado._

_Sentias uma tempestade de sentimentos, uma confusão de prazer, entre os lábios dele e os seus dedos frios pelo lubrificante, entrando suavemente em ti, sendo pacientes, indo devagar. Estavas cada vez mais extasiado. Sentes-te a quebrar, devagar, caindo aos pedaços, fechas os olhos com força, deixando-te levar no prazer. Num movimento estás quase atingir orgasmo. Até que gritas silenciosamente, pulsando na boca de Wade que não pára de te acariciar. Quando Wade levanta o rosto, estás ofegante, apostavas que tinhas o rosto vergonhosamente vermelho. Ele sorri levemente, debruça-se sobre ti encaixando-se entre as tuas pernas, sentes a boca dele contra a tua clavícula onde deu uma leve mordida, subiu para o pescoço onde beijou abertamente sugando a pele suavemente, sibilas quando ele retira os dedos, mas o som e cortado quando ele te beija repentinamente, um beijo extremamente salgado, envolvente. Quando finalmente entra em ti, sentes-te completo. Sentes que o mundo parou. Os beijos tornaram-se cada vez mais sôfregos, os movimentos mais urgentes. Wade agarrava-se a ti como se fosses desaparecer a qualquer momento._

_\- Estás bem? – Pergunta em voz baixa e rouca. Mal achas a voz para lhe responder acenas que sim, ele abraça-te com força, e repentinamente, a única coisa que te passa pela cabeça era que estavas tramado. Não havia volta a dar. Ele fazia parte de ti. Ponto final._

_Quando acordaste o sol entrava pela fresta da janela, olhaste por cima do ombro, ele estava atras de ti, dedos passeando suavemente pela tua anca, com um ar calmo. Ouviste-o suspirar. Perguntaste se estava tudo bem. Ele hesitou, encostou o rosto a tua nuca, arrepiaste-te quando o sentiste inspirar fundo. Disse-te que não te compreendia. Disse que estava a espera de acordar a qualquer momento. Beliscaste-lhe a pele do pulso. Ele fez um ruido muito pouco masculino. Viraste-te para ele, fitando-o seriamente, explicaste-lhe que ele estava bem acordado e que não era nenhuma ilusão._

_Ele perguntou-te numa voz sumida se tinhas mesmo sentimentos por ele, mesmo ele sendo assim. Tu riste, asseguraste-lhe que sim._

_Era verdade, não te importavas com as cicatrizes, não te importavas que ele ouvisse vozes._

_Incomodava-te que ele fosse mercenário e disseste-o. Wade ficou em silêncio e agarrou o teu rosto, dizendo enquanto olhava nos teus olhos que por ti, tentava tudo, inclusive deixar de matar. Aquela confissão aqueceu-te o peito. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinhas medo. Um gelo repentino desceu-te pela espinha._

_Mary Jane…!_

_Tinhas de ver Mary Jane._

_Tinhas de falar muito a sério com ela. Aquilo iria ser difícil._

*

 

\- Agora a serio Wade… onde me viste?

\- Central Park, estavas a sair daquele restaurante… italiano. – Peter não sabia onde ele ia com aquilo. – Não estavas sozinho…

O chão desapareceu de debaixo dos pés de Peter. Ele encostou-se a parede e deixou-se deslizar até ao chão. Não podia ser.

\- O que viste? – Murmurou.

\- O que havia para ver.

 

 

*

 

_Ela era linda, Mary Jane era uma mulher linda, inteligente, sexy. Não era fácil encontrar alguém assim. Fitas o rosto dela, ela conversava sobre alguma coisa excitante sobre a agencia onde estava a trabalhar, a vida de modelo estava a funcionar, não estavas admirado. Ia ser difícil ter aquela conversa com ela._

_Ela para da falar para dar um gole na bebida, pergunta-te o porque de estares tão calado. Hesitas e pensas que seria agora ou nunca. O rosto dela vai mudando conforme vais falando. Quando te calaste ela estava extremamente séria._

_\- Mas parecia estar a começar a correr bem…_

_\- Eu sei MJ… - murmuras, tentas ser conciso e resumir. Tentas omitir que estas a acabar com ela por outra pessoa, tentas mas acabas por deixar fugir que conheceste alguém. Ela acena com a cabeça, de olhos tristes. Tu não falas de nomes e tentas que ela compreenda, que queres continuar a ser seu amigo._

_\- …Essa pessoa que encontraste. Vale a pena?_

_Simplesmente encolhes os ombros. Nem sabes. Provavelmente estás enganado. Provavelmente iria acabar por correr mal. Não podias era viver de consciência pesada, e Mary Jane não merecia tal coisa._

_\- Não sabes? Oh Peter?_

_Notas o ar incerto dela, pedes desculpas e levantas-te da mesa, na rua inspiras fundo. Olhas em frente para o Central Park, vendo as pessoas passearem, até que ouves a voz dela chamar-te, olhas para ela que te abraça abruptamente, beija-te com força entrelaçando os dedos nos teus cabelos. De instinto passas os braços a volta da cintura dela, mas mal respondes ao beijo. Ela afasta o rosto, sorrindo-te levemente com ar triste._

_\- Eu tinha de tentar… - ela murmura. Abraças Mary Jane mais uma vez e deixas a ir. Ela olha para traz de lagrimas nos olhos. Sim. Estavas a fazer o certo._

 

 


	5. Hesitando

Peter fica em silêncio. Sabia bem o que Wade tinha visto. Tinha de lhe explicar. Tinha de começar a falar. Sentia a garganta seca. Estava sem certezas de nada. Sentia a cabeça num remoinho.

\- Eu e a MJ… - começou a falar.

-NÃO! – Wade exclamou. – Eu não quero ouvir… quero que te vás embora! Porque é que não te vais embora? Eu não sei! – Ele hesitou – Não faço a mínima! Ele ta a olhar para mim com aqueles olhos de Bambi e eu…

Peter inspira fundo. Wade estava a falar sozinho. Peter deixou-o conversar. Caminhou até a cozinha, achou uma garrafa de água no frigorífico e após cheirar bem o recipiente lá bebeu um gole. Voltou a sala, estendeu a garrafa a Wade, que agora estava em silêncio. Ele não se moveu, olhando para a garrafa como se o objeto lhe ofendesse. Peter desistiu e pousou a garrafa no chão e sentou-se a frente dele.

\- Wade…eu acabei com a Mary Jane…

Ele não se moveu, olhos claros fitando-o. Peter começou a sentir-se meio exasperado.

_*_

_Estavas sentado em cima da cama, acabado de fazer uma patrulha por Nova Iorque, sem sinal de Deadpool. Chegastes a casa viste que tinhas uma mensagem de voz no telefone._

_\- Não venhas. Não telefones… não nada. – A voz de Wade era séria. Uma pontada de medo apoderou-se de ti. Tinhas de saber o que se passava. Ligaste, ouvias o telefone chamar, mas nada. Ligaste de novo. A voz de Wade respondeu passado minutos._

_\- Não ligues Peter… o que eu te pedi?_

_\- Mas o que se passou?_

_\- Não. - Ouviste a respiração dele por momentos – por favor. Eu não te quero ver. Não quero. – E desligou._

_Ficaste por momentos sentado a olhar para o ecrã do telemóvel. Que raio? Nem havia duas noites que tinham estado juntos e agora isto?_

_Hesitaste, olhaste para o relógio ainda era cedo. Meteste de novo a mascara e saíste pela janela._

*

 

\- Eu e a Mary Jane acabamos… aquilo que tu viste… - Peter falou de voz baixa, Wade agarrou-o pelo colarinho num movimento rápido. Ficando cara a cara, Peter engoliu em seco.

\- Poupa-me! – Exclamou abanando Peter.

\- Wade! Ouve-me! – Peter agarra-lhe nos pulsos. – Eu não quero a MJ… eu quero-te a ti!

\- Não! Não pode ser! – Ele exclamou. Peter queria tanto que ele entendesse - Não podes entrar na minha vida assim e ser assim!

\- Assim? Assim como? Wade… ouve!

\- Assim… - ele largou a blusa de Peter e gesticulou com ar confuso – assim perfeito…

\- Perfeito? Eu? – Peter fita-o  descrente.

\- Sim, com esses olhos de Bambi e ar de quem não parte um prato…

\- Wade… eu… - Peter tentou tocar-lhe no rosto. Wade afastou-lhe a mão de maus modos.

\- Mas eu sei que nada e tão bom, nada é perfeito!

\- Tas a espera do quê? Que eu te diga que não quero saber de ti? E que te quero fora de Nova Iorque? - Peter ficou surpreendido com o ar dele, Wade parecia quase esperançoso. - … É isso? Tu não me queres ver mais?... Afinal sou eu que…

\- Não é isso? Afinal, ela beijou-te…

\- Wade! És surdo? Eu e a Mary Jane acabamos! Ela beijou-me num impulso! Nada mudou! Eu não a amo…

\- Mas…

\- Eu não sei Wade! Eu estou aqui…Ouve-me! – Exigiu exasperado.

-Não! Cala-te… Não te quero ouvir! Tu nem devias estar aqui…se tivesses ouvido em primeiro lugar, nem cá devias ter vindo! – Wade levantou-se de rompante, Peter hesita, mas lá se levanta do chão ensanguentado. – Estou a tentar explicar-te que nada na minha vida é bom! - Ele hesitou, de ar atormentado - Nada que venha de mim é bom… Eu sou feliz com a minha infelicidade! Ou pelo menos quero ser assim… - a voz dele abaixa de volume – Tenho necessidade de ser assim… E tu alteras isso!... Quer dizer… eu sou capaz de tentar tornar-me uma pessoa melhor por ti… mas… eu não sei lidar com isto… eu não sei…

\- Não sabes? Ou não queres?

\- Não sei. – O ar dele era quase derrotado. – Porque num momento eu estou calmo e controlado e noutro momento passo-me e faço merda… esquizofrenia, bipolaridade e mais o quê? Tu leste o meu ficheiro. Tu sabes que eu não…

\- Pára! – Peter interrompeu – Eu não devia ter lido o teu ficheiro, eu sei. Eu não sabia que íamos…

\- “Íamos”? – Repetiu amargamente. - Tu sabias…

\- Sim Wade! Eu sei que és instável! Sempre soube, não precisei do teu ficheiro para ver isso e mesmo assim… - calou-se, estava a perder a calma. - Deixa-me aju…

\- CHEGA Peter!  Vai-te embora!

Peter da meia volta e caminha até a janela, vacila uns momentos.

 

*

 

_Respondeste a um pedido de ajuda, um roubo em plena rua principal que não fora difícil de resolver. Mas fez-te perder tempo. Assim que conseguiste escapar-te, retomaste rumo a casa dele, querias saber a verdadeira razão para ele te estar a evitar e a dizer que não te quer ver. Não era normal. Estavam no início de algo que poderia ser bom para os dois. Já tinhas tido provas que ele tinha um fraco por ti. E agora aquele telefonema. Não podias deixar em branco. Afinal preocupavas-te com ele e querias resolver a situação. A janela do apartamento que ele tinha alugado estava meio aberta. Estava escuro, mas ao abrires a janela tiveste o susto de tua vida. Wade estava prostrado no chão numa poça de sangue._

_\- Não, não, não, não! Wade!!_

*

 

\- Depois de tudo o que vivemos… de tudo o que me disseste… simplesmente queres que me vá embora e nunca mais aparecer? – Peter disse da janela. Mal se moveu. Não olhou para onde Wade estava. Não obteve resposta. 


End file.
